


It Might Have Been: PMPD First Time

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Madness, Public Danger. Not remotely serious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Have Been: PMPD First Time

Shuddering from the icy waters of the reservoir, Bodie reached eagerly for the flask that Cowley extended. He took one sip, then was suddenly aware of the chattering of Doyle's teeth beside him.

"Here, sunshine." He handed the flask over and watched fondly - if enviously - as his shivering partner gulped down a healthy swig.

Doyle looked at him with a smile of dawning tenderness and started to hand the flask back, but Cowley snatched it away and strode off towards the car.

"Ray. Oh, Ray." Bodie's eyes were suddenly full of yearning.

"I never realized..." Doyle began, then, "Oh yes, Bodie, yes!" and a moment later they were locked in an embrace that enveloped them in a warmth that would last forever.

Cowley glanced back and sighed. "Should have let them keep the blasted malt," he scolded himself. "Still, it will keep the fan girls off my back until the next op."


End file.
